wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Field
Maria Field (b. October 1, 2005 in Sydney, Australia) is the daughter of Anthony Field and the niece of John Field and Paul Field. Video Appearances * Racing to the Rainbow * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn * Pop Go The Wiggles! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Pool Safety * Safety in the Pram * Sing a Song of Wiggles * Let's Eat! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Ukulele Baby! * Surfer Jeff * Taking Off! * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Go Santa Go! * Rock & Roll Preschool * Wiggle Town! * Dance Dance! * Duets * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! Trivia * Maria started wearing glasses in The Wiggles' Big Birthday! and the US version of Ukulele Baby!, in the song Thank You Mr. Weatherman. Although she stopped wearing them after 2015, they can still be seen in live clips of the most popular concert The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma. * Maria is one of the current voices of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Gallery File:AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Anthony, Miki, Lucia and Maria File:MariaField.jpg|Maria in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:Murray,MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Murray, Maria and Auntie Maureen File:MariaFieldinWiggledancing!.jpg|Maria in "Wiggledancing!" File:MariaandMaureenField.jpg|Miki and Auntie Maureen Maria,MaureenandMikiField.jpg|Maria, Maureen and Miki Field Maria,Maureen,LuciaandCarlaField.jpg|Maria, Maureen, Lucia and Carla File:Maria,MaureenandCarlaField.jpg|Maria, Maureen and Carla Anthony,MariaandMikiField.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Miki MariaandMiki.png|Maria and Miki Miki,LuciaandMariaField.jpg MariainWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Maria in Wiggledancing! Epilogue MikiandMariaField.jpg Maria'sCloseup.jpg|Maria in a close up shot MariaandLuciaField.jpg|Maria and Lucia PaulandMariaField.jpg|Maria and Paul MariainPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Maria in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" MariaFieldinStroller.jpg|Maria in stroller MariaandMikiField.jpg Anthony,LuciaandMariaFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony, Lucia and Maria at Manly Beach MariaFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Maria Field in behind the scene clip Antoniomarialucia.jpg FairyMariainDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg FairyMariainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg FairyMaria.jpg DorothyandFairyMariainRosyCar.jpg MariaandLuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg MariainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" AnthonyandMaria.jpg|Anthony and Maria in a bonus clip Antoniomarialuciacircus.jpg MariaFieldinBabyAntonio'sCircus.jpg|Maria in "Baby Antonio's Circus" Anthonyandhiskids.jpg|Anthony and his kids GettingStrong-2010Prologue.jpg|Maria in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" Lucia,MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Lucia, Maria and Antonio MariaandAntonioField.jpg|Maria and Antonio File:MariaFieldinSydney.jpg|Maria in Sydney JohnPaul,Carla,Lucia,MariaandJulius.jpg|Lucia, Maria Anthony-family-425ce.jpg AntonioandMariaFieldPlayingDrum.jpg|Antonio and Maria playing drum Carla,MariaandJulius.jpg|Maria MariaandJulius.jpg|Maria LuciaandMariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg MariainUkuleleBaby!PromoPicture.jpg|Maria in "Ukulele Baby!" promo picture MariainUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Maria in "Ukulele Baby!" MichaelMacFadden,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Michael, Antonio and Maria Bambino-PromoPicture5.jpg Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBouzouki-PromoPicture3.jpg Bambino-PromoPicture2.jpg Bambino-PromoPicture3.jpg MariaFieldinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Maria in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" Mariain2011.jpg|Maria in 2011 Bambino3.jpg MariaFieldandJadeSantelli.jpg|Maria and Jade Santilli AntonioandMariaField.jpg Mariaglasses.jpg Mariaoutside.jpg Mariajumping.jpg Maria2012.jpg Mariaandlucia.jpg Mariaandantonio.jpg Maria.jpg Mariainanniewig.jpg|Maria wearing her Annie wig from her play "Annie" Mariahulahooping.jpg Mariamikiluciaantonio.jpg Mariasmiling.jpg Antonioandsisters.jpg MariaFieldinSurferJeff.jpg|Maria in "Surfer Jeff" I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Prologue.jpg|Maria in "Taking Off" wearing glasses with Emma MariaFieldonSunrise.jpg|Maria on "Sunrise" MariaandAntonioFieldonSunrise.jpg|Maria and Antonio on "Sunrise" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture.jpg|Maria as Little Emma TheWigglesandMariaField.jpg|Maria in "Furry Tales" washing her dog with her dad and The Replacement Wiggles Anthony,MariaandFergusField.png|Maria and her dad with their clean dog Emmaandmaria.jpg Fieldssunshinecoastqueensland.jpg Mikimaria.jpg Emma,LuciaandMariaField.jpg Anthonyandhisgirls.jpg Emmaandmariaonstage.jpg Onstagewithemma.jpg Onstagewithluciaandemma.jpg Fieldsatannie.jpg Steveirwinstatue.jpg Antonioandmariaoutside.jpg|Maria and Antonio outside Anthonymaria.jpg|Anthony and Maria Antonioandmariacruise.jpg|Antonio and Maria cruise picture Maria,antonioandanthonycruisepicture.jpg|Maria, Antonio and Anthony's cruise picture Miki-and-Anthony-family-photo.jpg MariaFieldinHelloKittyCoat.jpg|Maria in "Hello Kitty" coat MariainFurryTales.jpg|Maria in "Furry Tales" MariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Maria in "Pumpkin Face" LuciaandMariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lucia and Maria the witches 1005895_10151563065527408_295804394_n.jpg MariaFieldinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Maria in "Go Santa Go!" MariainWiggleTown.png HelloEveryone58.png|Maria as Little Emma in Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle TV Series Category:People Category:Families Category:Child Performers Category:Children Category:Born in 2000's Category:2005 Category:Libra Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Catholic Category:Series 8 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 6 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Series 10 Category:Trumpeters Category:Singers Category:Beautiful Category:Talented